


冬夜

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/F, 不是色文, 带孩, 温馨, 离异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 桃和娜琏的离婚文学
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 23





	冬夜

轻飘飘的雪花无声无息从天上飘落，在黑夜里模模糊糊，却有一点微凉触在掌心。林娜琏孤零零一个人站在小饭馆门前的木檐下，背对着饭馆透出的温暖的灯光，伸出手去接天上的雪，经纪人正从坡下走上来，看见这一幕，连忙加快脚步。

“姐！”一道白气随着说话声喷了出来。

“定延……”林娜琏抬起头，看见经纪人便笑了笑，步履蹒跚地向她走过去。

“醉成这样了？”定延搀住她，“巷子太窄了，车子进不来，得走一段路呢。”

“杀青了，大家高兴，难免嘛……”娜琏软绵绵地说，脸上挂着纯良的高兴的笑。

走到路灯下，定延才看见她醉得脸红到了脖子上，眼睛湿漉漉的泫然欲滴着。“真可怜……”定延不由得感叹了一句。

“什么……”

“说你啊，为什么不在饭馆里等？大明星站在门口黑灯瞎火的地方吸着鼻子哆哆嗦嗦的，不丢脸吗。万一感冒了怎么办？”

“我才不是大明星……再说了，黑灯瞎火的谁会认得我……”娜琏被定延架扶着，无辜地笑，“剧组的人都走光了嘛，我一个人坐着会妨碍别人打烊啊……”

“谁叫你不早点叫我接你，活该。”定延说着，放下娜琏，将车子倒出马路，下车开了后排车门，将娜琏扶到车上。

“本想着自己打车的，没想到最后还是得麻烦你，怪我喝太多。”

“随便你，但你不麻烦我比麻烦我还更麻烦，知道吗。”定延瞥了眼后视镜里闭目养神的娜琏说。

车子行驶了二十来分钟，娜琏突然惊醒过来，看了一眼窗外，“这是去哪儿？送我回家吧。”

定延以为她睡迷糊了，便说：“再眯一会儿吧，快要到了。”

“不是这边，”这一回娜琏的声音听起来清醒多了，“送我去那边，我要看看我小崽。”

“不是约好明天吗？”

“可是已经过了十二点了。”娜琏嘟囔道。

定延从后视镜看到她用手掌遮着眼睛，拇指和中指按在太阳穴上，一副不太舒服的样子，本想说什么，无声地叹了口气把话咽下，点了点屏幕，拨了一通电话。

“嘀……嘀……嘀……”拨号的铃声在车厢里响起，两个人静静等着，没有说话，没多久，一把明显是被从睡梦中吵醒的低沉声音通过车内系统外放出来，“喂？”

林娜琏放下手，定定地看着导航面板上映着的名字。定延通过后视镜深深看了她一眼，对电话那头的人说了起来：“是平井小姐吗？吵醒你实在很抱歉……娜琏小姐因为工作聚餐现在喝得很醉，本来是要载她回她自己公寓的，但她闹着要去你那边……我也知道这样不合规矩，但孩子起床看见她也会高兴的……好的，好的，真的太抱歉了……”

尽管电话那端的人不可能看到，定延一边说着，一边在脸上挤出赔罪的笑容，过了一会儿，电话挂断了，定延退出通话，呼了口气说：“行了。”

娜琏看着车窗外，展示着她的笑容的巨大广告屏从窗外滑过，荧白的灯管照亮她的脸，“谢啦。”她轻声说。

～

录完demo，名井南将桌肚里伸出的keyboard推回原处，站起来伸了个懒腰，走进厨房，打算在睡前喝一杯温牛奶。

牛奶在小锅里慢慢升温，透过厨房的长窗，她无意中看见了隔壁平井家屋前停了一辆黑色的艺人保姆车，从司机位下来一个瘦高的身影，挽扶着后座一个较为娇小的人影下车。被搀扶着的那个人似乎醉醺醺的，两个身影叠在一起，笨拙地穿过花园。

名井南搬进这个独栋公寓还不到三个月，对邻居平井家所知不多，只知道是一个年轻的漂亮alpha和她四岁的孩子。搬迁那天，那个alpha带着孩子来打过招呼，向名井自我介绍，说是某有名的动画电影公司的设计师，但却对孩子的另一个家长只字不提。

也不是毫不好奇的，但不管怎样，这是别人的私事。名井南将热腾腾的牛奶倒进马克杯，雾气缭绕间，看见那个修长的身影独自走出花园，坐进驾驶位打开车内灯，黄灯下清秀的脸庞望向房屋的方向。

名井南双手捧着杯子取暖，一边一口口慢慢喝着，已经是凌晨两点了，听着厨房里的钟走针时发出的滴答滴答声，她有了些困意。又过了好一会儿，名井南洗净杯子，放到架子上沥干，回过头再看了窗外一眼。那辆保姆车里的人终于动了，熄灭了车内的灯光，阴影之中，人和车子浑然一体，犹如一个无情的幽灵，无声无息地在雪中驶远了。

～

在平井府上，一盏立地灯光线昏黄，模糊照亮客厅中央的长沙发，林娜琏倚在沙发枕上闭着眼睛躺着，平井桃拿着热毛巾从洗浴间出来，蹲下来给她擦脸。娜琏睁开眼睛，勾住桃的手腕。

“想吐吗？我扶你过去？”桃低声说，“吐出来会舒服些。”

娜琏摇摇头，忽然一笑：“真有意思，我很久没见过你在夜里的模样了。”

娜琏和桃对上眼睛，桃将毛巾塞进她手里：“呐，你自己擦。”

“怎么样，后悔跟我离婚了吧！”娜琏无端端得意起来。

桃愣了一下：“现在这个情况，你是处于能说这话的立场吗？”

“要是没跟我离婚，像这种时候就可以尽情地照顾我了，后悔吧！”

桃没接话，站起来，绕到沙发后面，趴在椅背上闷声说：“酒醒了就去洗澡吧，我去拿毛巾给你。”

桃的声音怪怪的，娜琏看见她把脸埋在手臂间，也慌张起来，坐起身去摸她的头：“对不起啦，是我不好。”

“快去洗澡嘛……”桃埋着脸说。

“好好好……”娜琏哄着她，见桃晃着脑袋不愿意被她摸，便乖乖从沙发上起来。

桃红着眼眶上去扶住娜琏，却别开脸不愿和她对视。将娜琏扶进浴室后，桃走到客房抱了毛巾和睡袍出来，呆呆地站在浴室门外等着。

想起来，她们离婚刚好一周年了。正是在去年的今天，两个人从法院里走出来，红着鼻子，红着眼眶，又冷，又悲惨，结束了她们三年的婚姻。

昨天晚上在桃的梦里，出现了去年离婚程序结束前，她和娜琏在公司楼下咖啡厅见面的情形。那时的娜琏看着她，眼神悲伤，她叹着气，用疲惫沙哑的声音温柔地对她说：“桃不是最怕寂寞的吗，没有了我，以后一个人怎么过啊？”

当时桃说得很决绝：“反正你也不回家不是吗？而且我还得假装跟我结婚的人不是你，假装我们是陌生人，感觉就像和间谍结婚了一样，这样生活太辛苦了，我们的婚姻是绝对没办法这样继续下去的！”

到现在，桃还能共感到当初自己说这些话的心情，然而离婚以后，痛苦的感觉并没有如设想般那样就此消失，而是变成了暗流般萦绕心间的忧郁；果然，娜琏始终是这世上最了解她内心世界的人。无论如何，她们当初也不是毫无理由就决定结婚的，并不是因为怀孕的意外，不是因为激情和反叛，而是因为纯然无杂质的信赖和爱。

“桃，可以把毛巾递给我吗？”娜琏的声音打断了桃的沉思。门把从里面旋开，门框露出一条缝隙，桃抱着衣物走近，浴室里温暖的白雾扑面而来，透过门缝，她看见了娜琏赤裸的肩膀，白嫩的肌肤被热水烫红一片。娜琏伸出胳膊，桃迟疑着，没有把衣物递给她，却伸手捉住了她的肩膀。桃往前一步，娜琏往后退，门敞开来，她们相对而立，信息素开始纠缠。

娜琏身上淌着水，因为惊讶而微启着唇，她和桃对视，神情在对望中融化，桃把手上的东西放到凳子上，转身去拥抱她，娜琏抬起手臂，环住桃的脖颈抚摸她的后脑，桃埋头在娜琏湿淋淋的头发里，收紧了怀抱，把娜琏实实在在地按在怀里，脊椎一道电光火石的颤栗，桃侧过脸吻她。

久违的信息素气味，吻了又吻，热切得近乎乞求，桃手掌紧贴着娜琏光滑的后背，抚摸得毫无章法，娜琏尝试去解桃睡衣的纽扣，又不耐烦地从襟口扯开。避孕套还是放在原来的地方，是上次她们用过的同一盒；除了她，再没有别人了。娜琏打开淋浴器，温热的雨水哗哗而下，桃揉着娜琏的臀瓣，耸腰将自己送了进去，记忆中所有的性和爱在这一刻汇聚，鸣响起来，形成强烈的共振，桃无法承受地低声呻吟，将娜琏抱起，雨水在她们肩膀上哭泣，“我爱你，我爱你……”高潮的时候桃忍不住说了出口，“我知道，我也是……”娜琏喘着气，抱住桃的头。

桃耗尽了娜琏的体力，刚给她掖好被子，娜琏就睡着了，桃躺在她身旁，纷纷的旧记忆在脑海里盘旋，始终无法入眠。五年前，平井桃从日本来到韩国，在首尔大学进行为期一年的交换生项目，在学校里的电影俱乐部里，她遇到了林娜琏，改变了人生的轨迹。当时的桃只是一个害羞内向的动画宅，而现在也一样没有改变，而娜琏呢，从前她也和桃一样怕生，在人群中那么文静低调，现在却成为了屏幕里丰神绰约光彩照人的大明星。

不对，细想起来，其实从一开始，娜琏就具备现在展露在众人面前的那些光芒，那些美丽都是真的，并非只是桃的爱情赋予的虚幻光环。而且，最重要的是，从一开始她就已经决意要成为演员。一直以来，是平井桃小觑了她的决心，也小觑了她的梦想。潜意识中，她就不曾将这件事看得严重，以为娜琏的演员梦想，到头了也只不过是几个业余爱好者在地下剧场玩玩过家家游戏。娜琏察觉自己怀孕的时候恰逢毕业，在校友纪念册上，她的留言是这一句：“我会成为演员的！”其时桃已经决定留在韩国和娜琏组建家庭，却一点儿也没考虑过需要和娜琏一起肩负的这个演员梦想的重量。

娜琏并不亏欠我什么，桃想，是过去我自己的自以为是害了我。她望向娜琏，被窝中她睡得像一只纯真、乖巧的白鸽，玲珑的脑袋被蓬松的被子簇拥，桃知道，一觉醒来，她就又会飞走，没有办法，因为飞翔对鸟来说是最理所当然的事。

～

平井桃的手机闹钟被林娜琏按停了，因为要照顾孩子，即使是周末，她也很久没有这样自然醒过，睁开眼睛之后有些恍惚迷茫。床的另一半空了，卧室门敞开着，桃听见挂在孩子脚上的铃铛叮铃叮铃响着，蓬头垢面地走出去一看，在旁边的儿童房，娜琏正和孩子玩着积木。

娜琏抬起脸向她笑：“锅里有吐司煎鸡蛋，洗一洗然后去吃吧。”

“哦，好。”桃答应着，走到娜琏身旁倚着她坐下，把头靠到她肩上，闻见omega柔软的草木芬芳与衣物上那和自己一模一样的柔顺剂香气。

小孩看见她就咧开嘴笑：“桃！”

桃亲了亲小崽子圆滚滚的小脑袋，懒洋洋地对娜琏说：“妮可最近喜欢对人直呼姓名。”

桃望着娜琏温柔地注视着妮可，她和妮可日夜相对，有时会忘记了妮可和娜琏眉眼、神情的酷肖，而此刻两个人坐在一起，又再一次让她感觉到了血缘的神奇。

忽然娜琏转过头看着桃笑：“你四岁的时候也喜欢对人直呼姓名吗？”

“嗯？”

“因为我没有，”娜琏怪自豪地抱着手臂扬起眉毛，“看来她性格随你，长相随我。”

桃对这突然的耍宝无话可说，拉住妮可的小衣袖：“妮可，告诉妈妈你最近在幼儿园里学到了什么，好不好？”

“刚才说过了。”妮可奶声奶气地说，“现在我们玩其他。”

“是吗？”桃摸了摸鼻子。

“快去洗漱吧，我和妮可两个人也玩得很好的。”娜琏说着拍了拍桃的后背把她赶走。

看来妮可适应得比她好。刷牙的时候桃这样想着。虽然已经离婚一年了，每次娜琏回来，她还是有些莫名的无所适从感。可能是因为妮可常常和娜琏视频通话吧，桃又想，也许我也应该常常和娜琏联系……她迷迷糊糊地想着，又忽然觉悟：不对，我和娜琏是离婚了的关系。不行啊，平井桃，清醒一点！桃对自己说，将水龙头拨到冷水那端，双手接住酷寒的水流哗啦啦往脸上泼。

或许过几年，娜琏会找到方法让妮可过去和她一起过暑假……桃用白毛巾轻轻揩着脸上的水珠，出神地想，倒不如一家三口去夏威夷旅行，土耳其也不错，或者墨西哥……不，那样太明显了，一定会被记者拍到……到了娜琏四十五岁的时候，我们可以复婚吗？想到这里，桃清醒过来，暗骂自己一句疯子，放下毛巾，再一次打开水龙头往脸上哗啦啦泼水。

她一定会找到一个更适合她的、可以依赖的爱人，而你，平井桃，桃看着镜中的自己，严肃地想，要好好照料自己和妮可，找一个合得来的好人，过上有规律的性生活，因为独自一人是万万不能承受的了……唉，真寂寞啊！桃趴在冰冷的镜面上闭上眼睛。

～

妮可还不知道娜琏是演员。演员这个职业对这么小的孩子来说也许会太难理解了，毕竟连桃的职业妮可都不太理解，有一次她问桃：“为什么要去公司画画，留在家里画画不行吗？”

桃甚至锁定了所有有线无线的电视台，娜琏在电视里出现得太频繁了，不能让妮可在电视上看见娜琏和陌生人一起那么开心的样子，怕她会感觉遭遗弃或者嫉妒。

她们告诉妮可说，娜琏其实是一名冒险家。妮可读的童书里经常出现“冒险”这个概念，冒险，就是到没去过的地方，做没做过的事情。她们这样说，妮可一听就懂了。冒险家这个设定还带来了一些别的便利，比如它解释了娜琏长期不在家的这一状况——没错，她们还没跟妮可说过离婚的事，因为四岁还不是一个能够理解婚姻概念的年龄；而且，做一个演员和做一个冒险者，泛泛地看，这两者的体验也不无重叠之处。

娜琏充分利用自己的冒险家身份给妮可带来娱乐，比如戴着一顶儿童画报里战斗机飞行员会戴的护耳帽过来，假装过去一个月里她因为飞机失事而受困于沙漠，又比如拿着自己在海边拍的拍立得照片，说这是一片世上还没有别人发现的雪碧味的海。

“为什么不装一些回来喝？”妮可尖锐发问。

“因为海里还生活着许许多多透明水母，我们在ipad里看过的，记得吗？就是那些圆嘟嘟的水母。它们就漂流在海面上，到处都是，所以妈妈才没办法把海水装回来。”娜琏记得当时桃这样圆场道。

入冬之后，妮可比之前重了两斤，娜琏把这个沉甸甸的小铁墩抱在怀里悄悄掂了掂，暗暗想起养猪人抱猪过河的故事，又想起了桃的父亲那壮硕的身形，为桃的未来感到了一丝担忧。

应妮可盛情邀请，娜琏绞尽脑汁编造着这一次的冒险故事，桃勾着笑在旁边看热闹。正讲到娜琏如何因为迷路而偶尔发现这个只在满月夜出现、在月光下绕着大石头唱歌舞蹈的南美丛林松鼠部落，妮可就打起瞌睡来，娜琏的声音渐渐放轻、放慢，两个大人盯着妮可的睡脸。睡着了，桃用唇语无声地对娜琏说。娜琏轻手轻脚地将妮可抱回儿童房，放进柔软的小小睡床。桃关了灯，贴在墙上的夜光星星便亮了起来。她们走出房间。

“等下怎么回去？”桃问。

“定延说要来接我。”

“她过来那得很久呢，要热些梅酒喝吗？暖暖胃。”

“是之前分给我的那种吗？”先前桃的妈妈从日本带过来些家酿的梅酒，桃分了一半给娜琏。

“嗯。”

那个梅酒很可口，但空口喝有些欠缺，娜琏又问：“有什么下酒菜吗？”

“有关东煮，速食的那种，但味道很不错。”

“好，我要吃。”娜琏开心了。

她们喝着酒，吃着油豆腐和竹轮卷，交流着工作上的事情和共同认识的朋友的八卦，说着说着，娜琏忽然对桃说：“对不起……谢谢你。”

“为什么？”

“一切。”娜琏说。

似乎总是这样，桃想，离婚之后，每次和娜琏见面，就是一个卸下防备的过程，卸下防备，然后被再一次的离别刺痛。要到什么时候，才不需要在道别时忍住眼泪呢？

“我走了。”娜琏拥着桃，轻轻拍着她的背，在她耳边说。

娜琏打开门，花园前面停着定延的车，车内灯开着，她从驾驶座望了过来。

桃叫住娜琏：“你有时候也会想我吗？”

娜琏犹豫了一下，说：“会。”

“别想。”桃替娜琏裹紧外套，说，“让别人照顾你吧，不要自己孤孤单单地过。”

娜琏低下头微笑，说：“慢慢来吧，不急。”

她们站在原地，犹豫着要做什么，然后娜琏对桃挥了挥手，走出门去。


End file.
